Snakes That Sparkle
by Total Derpy Fan
Summary: Garden Snake, Equestria's Blue Suns' leader, is on the job once again to do the most difficult thing ever thought to ponykind. Being a bodyguard. Princess Celestia, his client, has asked him to protect her faithful student Twilight Sparkle during the Summer Sun Celebration, could this equal a hidde romance? Or a destrution of an already broken heart?


**Guess what guys! I got another idea for another story! :D I had more ideas for OCs. And with extreme amounts of thinking, this is what I got! Garden Snake, Shrapnel, Full Metal, Boomer, but the most important OC in this fanfic is Fuzzy. Trust me, she will be the most important OC ever. Anywho~ In this, the main characters are Garden, Fuzzy, Twilight, and who can forget Pinkie Pie? **

**Garden will have many problems to solve. One, being alot like Shojo, being sad to happy in a matter of moments all because of Fuzzy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLPFIM!**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

_Equestria's stealth branch; Blue Suns, have returned from their reconnaissance mission in the Badlands. The leader of the group however, has returned scarred due to the loss of half his squad. Garden Snake had this to say abo-_

The figure dropped the newspaper into the garbage can as he entered his dirtied kitchen. He couldn't read the rest of that article, even though it was years ago, he still feels as if it had happened the day before.

"Why..." Was the only question he could ask. "Why did I make that command..." He slammed his head into the wall.

The phone on the counter rang, he ignored the call to further hurt himself. The answering machine went off. _"Hey this is G.S. you know what to do when ya hear the beep." _Beep~ "Hey Garden, this is General Spear, the princess has asked for your presence. Arrive at the castle at dawn tomorrow, it's urgent. Spear out." The phone went dead.

_"Probably trying to cheer me up again. Damnit Spear."_ Garden thought to himself. He left the kitchen and into the hallway. Passing by his pet's room, he heard a small purring sound, signaling she had fallen asleep. Smirking slightly, he let Fuzzy rest. He then entered his room.

Now his room isn't the best, nor is it the worst. he had plain white wallpaper, a few pictures of his sister and him here and there. An end-table with a burning-out lamp, an alarm clock that read 7:38pm, and another copy of the newspaper he was reading moments before. His bed had simple sheetings, a single pillow, and a thin blanket.

His eyes set on the bed, he clicked his tongue and laid down on hoping to get a nights rest for once. Closing his eyes, he said goodnight to reality.

_-Nightmare-_

_"Damnit! Full Metal get over here!" Garden yelled out to his teamate who was lagging behind. "I'm trying boss, they got me grounded, the moment I move I'm dead!" F.M. yelled back as a wad of green substance passed over his head._

_"Ugh!" Garden heard from behind him. He turned and noticed another member of his squad get hit in the chest. "Shrapnel!" The green substance on his teamate burned through her chest-plate._

_Trying to get her armor off, Shrapnel was begining to lose consciousness. "I got you, don't worry!" She heard Garden yell to her. The rock they took cover from began to deteriorate due to heavy fire of the caustic substance._

_"Full Metal get over here!" He yelled back, not getting a response he yelled again. "Damnit rookie get over he-" He stopped yelling when he noticed F.M was already behind him. The rookie had taken no damage somehow from running from his own cover. "Help me get this armor off 'er." He said after a moment of shock._

_Looking back to Shrapnel, her chest piece nearly off, they realized it was to late. The acidic ball burned through her flesh as if it was applesauce. "S-Shrapnel? No! Damnit! Full Metal, grab Boomer and bring him over here!" he watched as the rookie ran back to his second to last remaining teamate._

_-Full Metal's p.o.v.-_

_I ran as soon as Garden said to grab Boomer, I still can't believe we lost Shrapnel though. Boss said this was supposed to be a simple recon mission, nopony ever said this would be a one-sided gunshow! There's Boomer, I hope he's alright, without him, I don't think we're going to make it out alive._

_"Boomer! Over here!" I yelled to him, he noticed and waved me to get down. I did as I was instructed just to see one of those green blobs go over my head. I nodded my thanks and gave him the universal sign for get over here. He ran towards me dodging blobs as if he were a dancer. Luckily, he was the silent type, or I would of asked him how he did that. Anyway! I signaled him to follow me back towards Garden._

_-Noponie's p.o.v.-_

_Garden was taking less fire for some reason as he noticed the caustic blobs were decreasing. He looked towards Shrapnel's corpse and sighed. 'You will get a proper burial for this. I promise.' He thought to himself. Garden looked towards where he sent F.M. just to see he had Boomer with him._

_Garden's smirk went down as he saw another blob fly towards their location. "Full Metal, Boomer! Get do-" Neither heard him before the blob collided with Boomer's face. "Ahh!" He screamed._

_He dropped. Full Metal stopped breathing as he turned his head to notice his partner had got hit, the death was instant and painful. "Full Metal, get over here!" He heard Garden yell. For Full Metal, everything was happening slowly, nothing seemed real. Two of his teamates were gone. Never coming back._

_Getting up, Garden ran towards Full Metal on all fours and tackled him behind another boulder in time to see two more blobs pass by. "Damnit rookie! I said get down! That's it, I'm calling for evac!" Garden said, realizing Shrapnel still had the radio._

_Running back, Garden thought back to all that had happened, he lost half his team due to something as stupid as to try and kill the Queen then and there. He reached Shrapnel's body and immediately called for an evac transfer. "This is Garden Snake, I am in need of an instant evac, I repeat instant evac! Full Metal and me are the only ones left! Over~" He waited a few seconds._

_"~This is General Spear, we'll be there in 15 minutes. Can you hold out until then? Over~" The voice over the radio said. "Yeah, we also need... We need two body bags if you can. Sir. Over~" Garden sighed._

_-Nightmare end-_

Garden woke up with sweat running down his brow and checked his alarm clock _'3:35? Atleast I got a good amount of sleep this time...'_ He thought as he wiped his brow and sighed. Getting up, he headed towards the bathroom.

Once again passing by Fuzzy's bedroom, he checked to see if his kitten was still sleeping. "Fuzzy? You asleep?" Not expecting an answer, he turned to leave as he heard a small 'meow'. Looking back towards his kitten, he noticed she was wide awake and was currently limping towards him.

His kitten was a white fuzzball of a cat born without a right forleg and usually limped around, except when Garden let her ride in his hair of course, which was like 24/7. He looked towards Fuzzy and stuck his head down so she could climb up. She slowly nestled in his hair and laid down.

Getting back up, he continued his way towards the bathroom. Muttering something about a "lazy cat" with a smile on his face.

Reaching his destination, he set Fuzzy gently on the counter as he checked him self out in the mirror. He knows he isn't the most handsome of ponies but he isn't the worst (Sound familier?). He had a rustic orange coat with a long mane of two different browns. He was blind in his right eye because of a falling out with Full Metal after the... He left off that train of thought.

He had a horn that matched his fur color, and his tail was uncombed and messy. He looked towards his flank, still no cutie mark._ 'Huh, I figured after all these nightmares, I'd have something based in them'_ He thought. He shook his head, wondering how he ever got like this.

Grabbing his toothbrush with a magical aura of orange, he proceeded to brush his teeth with the last of his toothpaste _'gonna need to get more after today, sigh.'_ He thought to himself.

Spitting, he washed his mouth out and nudged Fuzzy back on to his head. 'Knock knock' he heard from the kitchen. Leaving the bathroom, his last thoughts were _'wonder who that could be.'_ and _'if it's Spear, I'm going to knock him on his rump.'_

Getting to the door, he considered his options. Either to hurt his friend, or to kindly let him enter. He went with the former. Opening the door, it was NOT the pony he was expecting. _'Just a random guard.'_

"Her highness requests your prescense in the throne room, you are to follow me and I'll answer any questions you have." The guard said looking straight into Garden's eyes. Nodding, Garden exited his house and locked the doors following the armored pony.

The strange looks he got from others wasn't an unusual occurence for him, seeing as how he rarely comes out of his house to begin with. So he just glared and sent them on their merry way.

-Timeskip, 15 minute walk-

"And here we are, the royal chambers. The princess is on the other side of these doors. You are to speak with her privately so no one may interupt." The random guard now spoke after the 15 minute silent treatment.

_'Aw... And I really wanted to know where foals come from.'_ Garden thought with a snicker.

Garden then walked past the guard his tail brushing across his face making him sneeze, and entered the chamber doors Which closed behind him. "Totally not ominous princess, doors closing, private AND secluded. Yeah seems like my idea of a good time." He said sarcastically, earning a glare from Princess Celestia.

Walking up to her, he stopped and sat on his haunches. "So what's up?" He said, not using an ounce of formality.

Sighing, Celestia spoke "my student Twilight Sparkle has discovered the return of NightMare Moon, on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville she is said to return to unleash eternal night. Twilight is to find the Elements of Harmony and to make friends along the way. This is a dangerous task and that is why I've hired you as her personal bodyguard."

Taking a few seconds to comprehend what she had said. Garden Snake went cross-eyed and stood up. "Wait what?" Was the only thing he could say.

The princess sighed again. "I know this is hard for you, seeing as you haven't been sent of a mission ever since... that moment, but I'm in need of the best protecting her, and you are the best choice I have." She said "she's leaving towards Ponyville in half an hour, pack your things and catch up to her. That is an order." She finished.

Garden Snake right-hoof saluted and muttered a quick 'yes ma'am' before teleporting himself to his house. Fuzzy now woke up on top of his head and gave a small 'meow' earning the attention of Garden. "Well Fuzzy, looks like we're moving again." He said and scratched her behind the ear with his hoof.

-Five minute packing montage-

"And somehow, I fit it all inside of three different cases." He said as he cleared his house out and walked outside. Placing a "For Sale by Owner" sign on his lawn, he sighed. "Now I just gotta find this "Twilight Sparkle" character."

"Come on Fuzzy." He said looking up. Seeing a lack of white, he started to mentally freak out a bit. "Fuzzy?!" He nearly yelled, looking around. He ran inside straight to her room.

A 'meow' came from behind him. He turned so quickly you could hear his neck almost snap. "Fuzzy! Speak up girl, where are you?" He said, once again another 'meow' this time however, it came from one of his suitcases. Opening the middle one, he saw Fuzzy staring at him.

"Oh dear Celestia, I thought I lost you." He said as he gave her a hug. He ended the hug and and picked the cases and contiued his search of Twilight Sparkle.

-Timeskip, 10 minutes later Twilight's p.o.v.-

Where is he? Ugh. Princess Celestia said he'd be here. If I don't see him in five min-

-Noponie's p.o.v.-

Her thoughts were interupted as a strange looking stallion crashed into her. "Are you Twilight Sparkle by any chance?" He said, not getting off.

Twilight looked up and stared in shock, on top of her was the most handsome stallion, despite the blind eye, she had ever seen, and he was looking for her! "Y-yeah! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you are?" _'please say single, please say single!'_

"Oh thank Celestia! I'm your bodyguard, names Garden Snake. Last mare I ran into said she'd be whoever I wanted to be, totally creeped me out. Anyway! We gotta go Twilight your carriage is waiting and those stallions flying don't look as if they like waiting." He said picking himself up and dragging her along with him. Spike just stared at the entire ordeal in confusion. "Eh." He shrugged and got on the carriage as well.

Twilight, who was NOT looking at Garden Snake, asked a question. "So, Garden Sna-" Interupted. "Snake. Just call me Snake, all my friends do." He said with a shrug. "Ok? Snake, do you know WHY Princess Celestia hired you to guard me?" She said, herself knowing why, just not sure if he knew.

"Yeah, NightMare Moon is returning, and you have to find the Elements of Harmony to stop her." He said, not knowing all the information, just what he said. He had a question of his own. "So... Just how many elements are there? Cause I don't want this to take to long." He said.

"Well there are seven. Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Lo-" "Wait. Aren't Kindness and Generosity the same thing?" He asked, interupting her yet again.

"Well I don't know, the book said they are both seperate elements. Anyway the seventh element is unknown." She finished. Neither realized she forgot to finish the sixth element. Spike did, he just didn't want to say it. Cause he doesn't have to and cause he's the shit. Just like Shojo.

The two ponies, and Spike were on there way to Ponyville, none knowing the adventures they're going to get in with five other friends.

And Fuzzy, she knew what was going to happen, but since nopony spoke cat fluently, she'll just go along with her crazy new family.

~To be continued~

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**So what'd you guys think of my newest multi-chapter fic? This idea came to me, when I looked at a few of my older drawings of my OCs. Garden Snake, Full Metal, Boomer, and Shrapnel all belong to me T_T You take 'em w/o asking I'm gonna nag alot. Anywho~ If you can guess the sixth element before chapter two comes out, I'll give you internet cookies.**

**-Omake-**

**Garden Snake and Shrapnel**

**"So I said to Full Metal, you gotta jacket or what?" Garden said, making Shrapnel snort out in laughter. "Hehe. I don't think it's right that we're making fun of the rookie." Shrapnel said.**

**"Oh come on, it's not like we're going on a suicide mission and us making fun of him is going to make him the only survivor." Garden said, earning another laugh from Shrapnel. "Yeah you're right. As if that's going to happen."**

**Oh it does Shrapnel, Oh it does.**

**The End.**


End file.
